5 pasos para decir te amo
by gatito LOL
Summary: Ichigo se quiere declara a Rukia pero como lo conseguirá fácil siguiendo por voluntad o siendo obligado los cinco pasos que Zangentu y Shirosaki han ideado además con la ayuda de sus amigos de la sociedad de almas lo lograra, Byakuya lo impedirá con sembonzakura o el peli naranja se acobardara
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa si están leyendo esto es que soy buena en los resúmenes. Na solo bromeo lo más seguro es que vieron que el fic es ichirukista y son fans, pero aunque no sean fans de esta pareja espero que les guste **

**Si se preguntan que si soy fan les responderé CLAROOOOOOOO ****XD **

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo san**

**Cinco pasos para decir TE AMO**

Amor ese sentimiento que empieza de poco en poco hasta que llega el momento que no puedes ocultarlo a excepción de la persona de quien estas enamorad perdidamente, todo lo pueden notar desde un simple vistazo así le paso a un shinigami sustituto de nombre Kurosaki Ichigo, el no se había dado que había caído en la trampa del amor con su amiga Rukia pero su zampaktou Zangentzu y su hollow Hichigo sabían muy bien que era lo que en realidad Ichigo sentía por Rukia así que pusieron en marcha un plan de cinco pasos:

Paso 1: Reconocerlo ante ti y tus amigos

-Ichigo, despierta Rukia se va hoy recuerda- le dijo Hichigo

-¿Será que no te quieres despedir de ella?- pregunto Zangentzu

-¡¿Qué Rukia se va hoy a donde?!-

-No lo recuerdas tiene que regresar a la sociedad de almas, vaya que si eres distraído mi rey-

-No lo molestes Ichigo esta semana ha estado muy ocupado-

-Bueno ya estoy vestido, tengo que llegar a la tienda de Urahara para despedirme no pude ayer por el estirado de Byakuya que no me dejaba acercarme lo suficiente para abrazarla-

-¿Por qué tanta ansia de abrazarla, será acaso que te gusta Ichigo?-le dijo entono burlón su hollow

-Concuerdo contigo Hichigo, ¿será que Ichigo este enamorado de Rukia?-

-Ya les dije que no me gusta- les dijo y partió a la tienda de urahara pero en su mundo interior los otros dos tramaban el plan

-Viejo no lo quiere aceptar-

-Tendremos que esperar a que la extrañe lo suficiente para que confiese-

-Odio esperar, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?-

-Calculo que aproximadamente dos semanas-

-¡¿Tanto?!-

-Si pero podremos planear como hacer que confiese-

Ichigo ya había llegado a la tienda de Urahara todos estaban ahí y ya se habían despedido de la ojivioleta, solo faltaba el peli-naranja

-Lamento la tardanza, me levante un poco tarde-

-No te preocupes Ichigo llegas a tiempo eres el único que falta- le dijo Urahara moviendo su abanico

-Rukia espero que regreses pronto- dijo el peli naranja cuando la abrazaba, esto provoco un leve rubor en los dos que nadie pudo notar

-Nos vemos luego cabeza de zanahoria- dijo Rukia dándole un leve golpe en el brazo y marchándose

Zangentzu tenia razón habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rukia se había marchado e Ichigo sentía que algo le faltaba

-¿Zangentzu?-

-Si Ichigo-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Si, adelante-

-Esta semana me he sentido como incompleto que algo me falta y no se por que-

-Será que la extrañas a ella-

-¿A Rukia?-

-Si por que después de todo ella es tu mejor amiga-

-Lo se pero ahora la extraño más que cuando perdí mis poderes por tanto tiempo y ni a pasado una tercera parte-

-Tal vez no la quieras solo como tu amiga-

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorado de ella?-

-Has arriesgado tu vida por ella muchas veces que algunos dirían que has sobrepasado tu promesa-

-Tienes razón pero no puedo dejar que le suceda algo me sentiría muy mal si algo le sucediera-

-Además eres uno de los pocos que te has enfrentado a su hermano por protegerla-

-¿Al estirado de Byakuya? Yo solo le hice ver que no se comportaba como un buen hermano mayor aunque no sea su hermano de sangre-

-O cuando ella esta cerca de Abarai tu comportamiento es más intolerable con todo-

-Me estas diciendo que me pongo celoso-

-Tu mismo lo has dicho-

-No ella no me gusta ya lo he repetido miles de veces-

-Ichigo no queria hacer esto pero como no quieres aceptarlo Hichigo tu turno-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Zangetzu?-

-Jejejeje el viejo me dejo al mando ahora ven- Hichigo obligo a Ichigo a ir a su mundo interior

-Pero que rayos sucede aquí- dijo el peli naranja

-El viejo y yo nos hartamos de que lo niegues acepta que amas a Rukia-

-Van a empezar a joder con eso verdad-

-No solo te haré una pequeña pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Acerca de que estabas hablando con el capitán de Rukia el día anterior de que se fuera?-

-Bueno…Etto… yo-

-Le dijiste que la protegiera ¿no?-

-Bueno ya le dije eso y que tiene-

-Que cuando la abrazaste internamente no querías que se fuera sin ti-

-Y eso que-

-A un más querías darle un beso ¿no?- dijo el hollow con una sonrisa haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara a más no poder –Y si quieres puedo seguir un largo, largo rato mi rey-

-Arggg me tienes si me gusta Rukia y que además tal vez ella no este enamorada de mi- dijo lo ultimo en poco triste

-Viejo lo tenemos ahora el paso dos- dijo el hollow antes de hacer que Ichigo regresara a la normalidad

-¿Paso dos a que se referirán?- dijo el peli naranja más relajado por que al fin había confesado su "secreto"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassaaa espero que les este gustando el fic dejen sus comentarios de que opinan, que les gusta o que no, que les gustaría que sucediera o que no sus comentarios son importantes sin más preámbulos a excepción del disclaimer el segundo capitulo**

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach no me pertenece (ojala ya pongas la declaración ichiruki Tite Kubo te estas tardando un "poquito")**

**Paso 2: saber como te vas a declarar para no regarla a la hora de la verdad**

-¿A que se referirán con paso dos?- se dijo el peli-naranja

-Ichi-nii la cena ya esta lista- dijo Yuzu

-En un momento bajo- respondió

Mientras tanto en su mundo interior

-Viejo tenías razón-

-Perdiste la apuesta ahora te toca hacer tu parte-

-Por que me dejaste la peor parte-

-De que te quejas Hichigo todavía no viene lo peor-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Recuerda que paso es hoy-

-¿Cómo declararse?-

-Si, pero cual es el más peligroso-

-Ya lo recordé, bueno el tendrá que decidir como se le declarara a Rukia-

-Ojala y escoja algo no tan…..-

-Ichigo-

-Si-

-Crees que me quiera hacer caso-

-Si se niega haremos lo de hace rato-

-Necesitara ayuda-

-Si por eso le diremos que vaya a la sociedad de almas-

-Viejo, lo más seguro es que se niegue-

-Si eso sucede ahí entras tú tomando su cuerpo-

-Cuando decidimos esto-

-Cuando apostamos-

-Odio cuando ganas-

Después de la cena….

-Mi rey tengo que decirte algo-

-Ahora que quieres Shiro-

-¿Te vas a declarar a Rukia?-

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo sobresaltado

-Si, o vas a esperar más tiempo-

-No lo se, aún no se si le gusto-

-Por que no se lo preguntas a alguien-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-A sus amigos más cercanos en la sociedad de almas-

-De todas maneras si quiero declararme allá lo más seguro es que el estirado de Byakuya se oponga-

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-No le caigo bien recuerda-

-Cierto pero acaso eso te ha detenido-

-No, pero que excusa utilizare para ir-

-No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo- dijo su hollow tomando su lugar y dejando a un furioso Ichigo en su mundo interior

-Kon, necesitare tu ayuda-

-¿Hichigo?-

-Nooo tu mamá, si soy yo baka-

-¡Como me dices eso!- le respondió Kon saltando hacia el pero el hollow lo agarro del cuello

-No tengo tu tiempo peluche, Ichigo se va a declarar a Rukia pero el muy listo no tiene la menor idea de cómo así que tú nos vas a ayudar-

-Lo dices por que soy un gran as en el romance-

-No para que sus hermanas no se den cuenta-

-Y que hay de su padre- dijo el peluche

-Le tendré que decir para que actué normal-

-¡¿Queeee?! ¡No te dejare decirle al viejo, saldré se aquí ahora mismo!- grito el peli naranja antes se ser apaleado, noqueado y amarrado a una silla de sepa de donde la saco por Zangentzu

**(n/a: después Zangentzu solo se sentó el soledad y soledad grito por que la aplastaba jajajaja)**

-Issin tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el hollow mientras se acercaba a el

-Que sucede Shirosaki-

-La fresa se va a declarar a Rukia, pero sigue diciendo que no sabe si ella esta enamorada, así que el viejo y yo haremos que se le declare, pero necesitamos que actúes como si Kon fuera Ichigo por unos cuantos días-

-Me aseguras que conseguirás que se le declare-

-Seguro-

-Massaki nuestro hijo al fin tendrá novia y después nos dará nietos- dijo mientras abrazaba al gran póster y al Hichigo solo le salía una gotita –_Vaya Hichigo, que bien que cumpliste tu apuesta- _le dijo la zampaktou

-Bueno nos vemos en unos días Issin- dijo para después salir del cuerpo de Ichigo dejando a Kon en su lugar

-Bueno ahora tengo que dirigirme a la tienda de Urahara- dijo el hollow aun con el control

Mientas en el mundo interior Ichigo despertaba

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy? , ¡¿Por qué estoy amarrado a una silla que rayos sucede aquí?!-

-Vamos a llevarte a la sociedad de almas- respondió Zangentzu

-NOOOO aún no se como declararme a Rukia-

-Tenemos tiempo Shirosaki le esta explicando todo a Urahara-

-Bueno ahora ya se perdió el secreto- bufo el shinigami

-Ya no replique, ahora responde como te vas a declarar-

-Emm… etto…. No lo se-

-Por que no empiezas con se lo diré cuando….-

-¿Este cerca de ella platicando a solas?-

-Un gran avance-

-Oye-

-Ahora donde se lo dirás-

-En un lindo lugar-

-Ejemplo-

-Mmmm a ya se donde me declarare aunque después me arrepienta y mi vida corra peligro-

-¿A que lugar te estas refiriendo Ichigo?- dijo un poco preocupado por que ya suponía a que lugar se refería –_ojala y no sea el que estoy pensando-_

-Los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki- dijo entusiasmado Ichigo

-_Ichigo es declaración no misión suicida, pero ni modo debí suponer que escogerías la peor opción si quieres vivir, me pregunto por que a veces eres tan, tan…Ichigo- _pensó Zangentzu

-Ahora que sigue- dijo la fresa-kun

-A que hora se lo diras-

-¿La hora es tan importante?-

-Si por que no piensas declararte a las cinco y media de la mañana ¿o si?-

-Cierto en ese caso que te parece a las seis de la tarde-

-Es tu cita con Rukia no conmigo así que no me importa mucho la hora-

-Espera un momento ¿por que me estas ayudando?-

-Hichigo me convenció- dijo Zangentzu dudando un poco cosa que Ichigo noto

-Voy a comprobarlo, oye Shirosaki-

-Que quieres mi rey ahora estoy un poco ocupado-

-Solo respóndeme esto ¿Convenciste a Zangentzu para hacer todo esto?-

-Na, el viejo lo sugirió un día y le dije que aceptaba el plan ¿Por?-

-Nada, entonces Zangentzu por que haces todo esto-

-No hay una razón en especial-

-Yo creo que si- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-En ese caso, cual es la razón que dices-

-Para que puedas estar más cerca de la zampaktou de Rukia-

-¿Qué insinúas Ichigo?-

-Que estas enamorado- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Que, el viejo enamorado wao eso es milagro creí que no tenía sentimientos!- dijo el hollow en tono burlón que le había puesto especial atención a la conversación de los otros dos

-NO estoy enamorado de ella- respondió algo sonrojado

-AJA- respondieron shinigami y hollow después Zangentzu se fue a un lugar desconocido

-El viejo se enojo, cuando eso pasa no regresa en un buen rato-

-Entonces ya llegaste-

-Si mi rey, desde ahora yo solo te diré los pasos y todo dependerá de ti- dijo antes de regresar a Ichigo a la normalidad

-Y que paso sigue-

-Ahora mejor ve a descansar mañana necesitaras toda tu energía-

-Como digas-


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar tanto pero no tenia Internet además muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les siga gustando la historia ahora resolveré la pregunta y le diré dos cosas más**

**1.- El nombre del hollow de Ichigo no lo cree yo, lo leí en otro fic y había olvidado que su nombre es Ogichi entonces pensé que ese ere su nombre ya no importa será Hichigo en este fic ****XD**

**2.- Si me dije por que solo Ichigo es el enamorado por que no también Zangentzu será más diversión para Hichigo **

**3.-Desde ahora en adelante Ichigo seguirá los pasos voluntariamente**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios**

**Disclaimer Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo**

**Cap 3: Cara a cara con el peligro**

Al día siguiente en un escondite:

-Que sigue Hichigo-

-Bueno sigue conseguir a tus aliados-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno el viejo diría que te enfrentaras a… vamos a llamarlo los riesgos, pero como el se fue por que descubrimos su secretito y no quiero morir mejor vamos por aliados-

-Ahora el problema será quienes son los indicados-

-No te preocupes necesitamos por lo menos a un capitán y tres o cuatro tenientes-

-Tanta gente-

-Si los tenientes para que te ayuden a elaborar tu sorpresa y el capitán por si las cosas se ponen feas-

-¿A que te refieres con feas?- dijo el peli-naranja un poco asustado

-Te explico luego, ahora a desayunar-

-En serio donde planeas que iremos a desayunar si son las cinco y media, a esta hora ni Byakuya esta despierto-

-Que te parece al octavo escuadrón-

-¿Con el capitán Kyoraku?-

-Por que no yo ya he ido a desayunar con el, aunque no lo creas es el capitán que desayuna más temprano del seretei-

-No lo puedo creer, espera como tomaste mi cuerpo si se supone que estas sellado-

-El viejo me ayudo-

-No se quedara así si yo me tengo que declarar el también-dijo con el seño fruncido

-¿Voy ahora por el?-

-No servirá de nada si no lo puedo hacer salir al igual que la zampaktou de Rukia-

-Recuerdas cuando se liberaron-

-Si aun tengo las cicatrices de Zangentzu-

-Me pregunto si tendrán registro de cómo lo hicieron-

-Si lo han de tener y tu plan es….-dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos

-Utilizarlo un poco modificado y así solo liberar a las dos zampaktous-

-Bueno vamos a desayunar- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al octavo escuadrón

-O Ichigo-san no esperaba su visita, venga a desayunar llega a tiempo- dijo el capitán de florida bata

-Gracias capitán Kyoraku, pero ¿por qué desayuna tan temprano?-

-Por que después puedo hablar con Ukitake mientras el desayuna, además me puedo poner digamos a reflexionar-

-Vaya y no lo acompaña Nanao-

-No, prefiero que duerma un poco más que levantarla para que me acompañe, ahora que dime que es lo que te trae aquí- dijo sentándose frente a una pequeña mesita

-Bueno quiero declararme a Rukia y al parecer necesitare ayuda-

-Por fin te le declararas a la pequeña Kuchiki, pero por que necesitas mi ayuda-

-Ichigo déjame explicárselo- le dijo su hollow cambiando de lugar con Ichigo

-Hichigo ¿eres tú el del plan?- pregunto el capitán

-Algo así Kyoraku déjame explicarte bien-

-Te escucho-

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando…..

Un rato después

-Antes de que te vayas Hichigo necesito que me respondas esto, ¿si salen las cosas mal tendré que intervenir yo?-

-Si por que eres uno de los capitanes que no diría nada y aceptaría ayudarnos al igual que Ukitake, además Ukitake no esta en muy buenas condiciones para pelear-

-Vaya y que no conoces mi fama por revelar secretos-

-Si la conozco perfectamente-

-Y por que me confiaste un secreto así de grande-

-Por que se que no lo dirás, por que si lo dices revelare tu pequeño secretito- dijo con una sonrisa

-Auque lo reveles no tendrías pruebas- respondió algo sonrojado

-A eso es lo que crees, mira no te acuerdas de esta dedicatoria o será poema que me encontré tirada- dijo sacando una hoja doblada marcada como destinataria: mí amada Nanao-chan

-L..lo leíste- pregunto sonrojado

-Tal vez entonces vas a divulgar el secreto-

-No tienes mi palabra pero que tenientes te ayudaran-

**(n/a: no se me ocurrió otra manera de evitar que Shunsui revele el secreto)**

-Tengo planeado a Renji, Yachiru, Matsumoto y tal vez la capitana Hinamori-

-¿Por qué a ellos y no a otros shinigamis?-

-Fácil, de Rukia Renji es su mejor amigo y nos ayudara a distraerla lo suficiente, Matsumoto le dirá a Ichigo como no comportarse tan Ichigo y como debería declararse y no quedarse en blanco, Yachiru para hacer tiempo con Byakuya y que no descubra a Ichigo antes de tiempo y la capitana Hinamori para que nos ayude a preparar todo-

-¿Ichigo esta escuchando todo esto?-

-No lo creo ha de estar buscando al viejo-

-Entonces te deseo suerte-

Mientras en el mundo interno de la fresa-kun

-Zangentzu, por que no te le quieres declarar-

-Para empezar no nos conocemos, en segunda me niego a la oportunidad de caer en ridículo-

-Si me vas a hacer declararme, tú también lo harás quieras o no-

-¿Estas diciendo que te crees lo suficiente para decirme que hacer?-

-Tú estas haciendo lo mismo, entonces ¿por que yo no?-

-Me niego a declararme-

-Entonces si te gusta la zampaktou de Rukia-

-Me dejaras en paz si te digo la verdad-

-Claro Zangentzu-

-Me enamore de ella desde antes que tú te enamoraras de Rukia-

**(n/a 2: no me acuerdo del nombre de la zampaktou de Rukia ****XD****, debí de anotarlo en algún lado **_**empiezan a salir volando varias cosas mientras lo busco**_**)**

-Mi rey, ya esta todo listo- dijo el hollow regresando a Ichigo

-Y ahora Shiro-

-Ya hable con Kyoraku, necesitas decirle tu plan a Renji, Yachiru y a Matsumoto-

-Empezare con Matsumoto, por que no iré todavía al sexto escuadrón o al onceavo es raro a estas alturas Kenpachi me estaría persiguiendo-

-Aunque suene extraño mi rey cuando el viejo me dejo al mando cambio tu reitatsu-

-Bueno ojala y nadie me vea, ahí esta el décimo escuadrón- dijo mientras entraba usando su shumpo

-Toshiro necesito hablar con Matsumoto-

-Es Hitsugaya, además que haces aquí Ichigo- dijo el capitán

-Taichou que no lo ve se nota a simple vista que Ichigo vino a declararse a Rukia- comento la teniente examinando a la fresa-kun

-¿Es cierto Ichigo?- pregunto Hitsugaya

-Si vine a declararme a Rukia pero necesitare ayuda-

-¡Lo sabia ahora taichou pague la apuesta!- exclamo Matsumoto

-Recuérdame no apostar contigo Matsumoto- dijo Hitsugaya

-Bueno si me van a ayudar-

-Yo si te ayudare Ichigo, ¿y usted taichou?-

-Me queda otra alternativa, te ayudare Ichigo, solo supervisare que Matsumoto no se meta en problemas no ayudare en más-

-Bueno ahora tengo que decidir ir con Renji o por Yachiru-

-No te preocupes Ichigo ahorita distraeremos al capitán Zaraki-

-Matsumoto como planeas hacerlo- le pregunto Hitsugaya

-Fácil, antes escóndete Ichigo- dijo la teniente y el peli-naranja obedeció- Ahora ¡Capitán Zaraki, Hitsugaya taichou esta saliendo con Yachiru sin su permiso!- exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el capitán del onceavo

–Taichou ahora corra si no quiere que el capitán del onceavo escuadrón lo alcance- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer Matsumoto?!- dijo el capitán antes de salir corriendo despavorido para no ser alcanzado por Kenpachi

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Matsumoto?- le pregunto Ichigo

-No iba a pagar la apuesta así que mejor le hice correr al capitán-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Siempre paga al principio sin excusa, ahora ve y dile a Yachiru tu plan-

-Voy a volver a las tres con los demás así que mantén a Kenpachi lejos del escuadrón-

-No volverá por un largo rato, tu si madrugas apenas son las siete y ya desayunaste- dijo tomando un tazón con cereal del escuadrón

-Bueno sigue Yachiru-dijo para después adentrarse al onceavo escuadrón

-¡Hola Ichigo!, Ken-chan no esta ¿sabes a donde se fue?-

-Esta persiguiendo a Hitsugaya, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, por cierto tienes dulces-

-No, pero dime me vas a ayudar-

-¡Claro!, que tengo que hacer-

-Bueno, no lo se Hichigo que tiene que hacer Yachiru-

_-Tiene que distraer a Byakuya lo suficiente para que puedas decirle a Renji el plan-_

-Yachiru tienes que distraer a Byakuya para que pueda hablar con Renji-

-Solo eso, será muy fácil y divertido molestar a Bya-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?-

-Veinte minutos-

-Te daré más tiempo solo por que no se donde esta Ken-chan y quiero desayunar- dijo la pequeña teniente antes de salir corriendo en dirección al sexto escuadrón

-_Ichigo ahora se muy cauteloso- _le dijo su hollow mientras iban hacia el sexto escuadron

-Oye y Zangentzu no esta contigo-

-El viejo no lo he visto se fue cuando llegué-

En el sexto escuadrón

-¡Bya-kun!, ¿Ya desayunaste?- dijo Yachiru entrando por la ventana

-Yachiru no deberías estar en el onceavo escuadrón- dijo mientras hacia su papeleo

-Si pero vine a desayunar-

-No se come en la oficina mientras se hace el papeleo, así que mejor regresa al onceavo escuadrón-

-Bueno, pero no sabrás quien piensa declararse a Ruki-chan si no me invitas a desayunar, pero primero me tienes que atrapar –dijo antes de salir corriendo de tal manera que era casi un shumpo hacia el octavo escuadrón con el capitán pisándole los talones

_-Byakuya quieres saber quien se le piensa declarar a Rukia-_le dijo zenbonzakura

-_Me quiero asegurar que no sea cualquier persona-_

_-¿Por qué se dirige al octavo escuadrón?-_

_-No lo se zenbonzakura, ¿Qué planea Yachiru?-_

Mientras en el escuadrón de Kuchiki taichou

-¡Ichigo que bueno que vienes a visitarnos!- le dijo Renji

-Es bueno volver a verte, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Déjame adivinar vienes a declararte a Rukia-

-¿Es tan obvio?-

-Se noto desde hace mucho que te gustaba, ahora dime que tengo que hacer-

-Solo tendrás que distraer a Rukia para tener todo listo para que me le declare-

-Una pregunta, ¿Lo planeaste tú?-

-Digamos que una parte-

-Cuando piensas declararte-

-Mañana, tengo que arreglar otros asuntos antes, nos vemos a las tres en el décimo escuadrón-

-Entendido-

-_Hichigo que sigue-_

_-Lo más peligroso, ahora dirígetela octavo escuadrón-_

_-Me estas asustando más-_

_-Solo hazlo-_

Mientras en el octavo escuadrón

-Capitán Kyoraku no estará por aquí la teniente Kusajishi-

-¿Yachiru aquí?, pero no esta allá afuera- dijo mientras señalaba afuera

-¡Bya-kun! No eres lo suficientemente rápido- exclamo antes de irse corriendo

-Disculpe la molestia capitán Kyoraku-

-No hay problema-

-Wiski-chan ya se fue- dijo Yachiru saltando por la ventana

-Si pero no tardara en darse cuenta, recuerdas a donde lo tienes que llevar-

-Si, pero ¿ya llego Ichigo?-

-No aún no-

-Me tengo que ir con librero-san a la junta de tenientes nos vemos luego-

-Adios Yachiru-

-Capitán por favor no se meta en líos en lo que dura la junta-

-No te preocupes ni Nanao-chan-

Momentos más tarde llego Ichigo

-Bueno capitán Kyoraku que sigue-

-Ven, tienes que prepararte para lo más peligroso-

-¿Qué es?-

-Le dirás a Byakuya que planeas declararte en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki-

-¡¿Quée?!- dijo el peli-naranja

-No te lo dijo Shirosaki-

-No lo olvido, pero no puedo todos se darían cuenta por que haría lo imposible por evitarlo, además no me dejaría ser novio de Rukia aunque su vida dependa de ello-

-En el tiempo que conozco al capitán Kuchiki, algo aprendí y es que su orgullo Kuchiki lo hace testarudo. Si quieres que deje a Rukia ser tu novia tienes que demostrarle cuanto lucharías por ella derrotándolo en combate-

-A veces no entiendo ese orgullo que se trae-

-Prepárate por que vendrá en tres minutos-

_-Ichigo tienes que derrotarlo solo por que no te dejara salir con Rukia si lo enfrentas con tu bankai o como vizard-_

-¿Pero no se darán cuenta los demás capitanes?- pregunto el peli-naranja

-No de eso me encargo yo con mi barrera especial nadie la nota a excepción de Kenpachi no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo puede hacer-

-Ojala y aún siga persiguiendo a Hitsugaya-

-Ahí viene Kuchiki prepárate- le dijo el capitán

-Estoy listo y tu Shirosaki-

-Te apoyare en lo que pueda mi rey-

-Kurosaki ¿que haces aquí?, no es necesaria tu presencia aquí-

-Si lo es Byakuya he venido a declararme a Rukia, auque para que lo apruebes tenga que luchar contra ti- dijo Ichigo tomando una pose de ataque

-Como digas Kurosaki, te pondré a prueba tendrás que derrotarme y después decidiré si apruebo esto- dijo desenfundando su zampaktou

-Ahora Kyoraku- dijo el peli-naranja

-Barrera numero cincuenta y siete: especial dranter – dijo para después crear una imponente barrera de un color verde esmeralda

**(n/a 3: lo se son muchas notas de autor lo siento. Pero no encontré una manera mejor de explicarlo, la barrera de Kyoraku es como la que crearon los vizards para enfrentarse a Ichigo modo hollow por tiempos no se si salga en el manga lo vi en el anime)**

-Vaya Kurosaki, por que tantas molestias para enfrentarme-

-No quiero que Rukia se entere, todavía no-

-En ese caso dispérsate zenbonzakura-

-No creas que me derrotaras tan fácil Byakuya- dijo el peli-naranja esquivando el ataque inicial del capitán

-Apenas estoy empezando- dijo mientras utilizaba su shumpo para acercarse a Ichigo mientras zenbonzakura tomaba su forma normal

-¿Cómo puedes cambiar tan fácil a tu zampaktou?-dijo apenas pudiendo retener el ataque

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿es todo lo que tienes?, Kurosaki-

-No claro que no- exclamo antes de atacar al capitán con un shumpo tan rápido que el Kuchiki no pudo notar haciendo que fuera lastimado

-Vaya Kyoraku, esa es una bonita barrera, esconde muy bien los reitatsu me hizo creer por un momento que Kuchiki estaba en su escuadrón, pero ahora la tengo que destruir, voy a pelear con Ichigo- dijo Kenpachi apareciendo a lado del capitán Shunsui

-No lo puedo permitir, no dejare que la barrera sea destruida- dijo antes de extenderla y hacer que los dos capitanes entraran a ella

-_Hichigo tenemos problemas ya apareció kenpachi-_

_-Mi rey ya lo tenia planeado aquí es donde entra Kyoraku-_

-Zaraki no se entrometa la batalla es entre Kurosaki y yo- dijo el Kuchiki antes de invocar su bankai

-No te preocupes Ichigo-san yo me encargo del capitán Kenpachi-

-Como planeas hacerlo Kyoraku-le dijo kenpachi con una sonrisa

-Fácil, bankai-

-Vaya al parecer no peleare con Ichigo primero-

Los cuatro comenzaron a pelear, no se notaba la ausencia de los capitanes y menos de Ichigo, pero había algunos que tenían un mal presentimiento

-Rukia, siento que mi capitán se metió en problemas lo presiento- le susurro Nanao a la ojivioleta

-Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento y tu Renji-

-Igualmente ojala no sea nada, por que venimos a la junta si hoy no estaba programada-

-No lo se y tu Nanao- susurro la ojivioleta

-Creo que es para dar repaso de cómo se habían liberado nuestras zampaktous o será de los bount, ni yo lo se- dijo la teniente del octavo escuadrón

Mientras seguía la junta de tenientes los capitanes seguían enfrentándose pero Kenpachi decidió dejarlo para después, ya se había divertido peleando con Kyoraku además no queria dejar de ver la pelea entre Ichigo y Byakuya

-¿Te cansaste Kyoraku?-

-Un poco Kenpachi y tú-

-También, pero por que luchan estos dos- dijo señalando la los otros shinigamis

-Ichigo quiere la aprobación de Byakuya para declararse a la pequeña Kuchiki-

-¿Tan necesaria es?-

-Se quiere declarar en los jardines de la mansión kuchiki-

-Vaya, si que necesita esa aprobación-

-Lo se me pregunto por que escogió ese lugar-

-Si sale vivo lo sabremos-

-¡Ríndete Kurosaki!, ya estas al limite sin usar tu bankai- dijo serio el Kuchiki con algunas heridas causadas por Ichigo

-No lo haré hasta que te derrote- respondió antes de volver a atacar

-Esto ya es desesperante usare la verdadera forma de mi bankai- dijo Byakuya

-Eso no me detendrá Byakuya, no lo puedes evitar ¡amo a Rukia incluso más que a mi propia vida!- exclamo Ichigo mientras era rodeado por las espadas y respiraba entrecortadamente por el cansancio y las heridas

-_Byakuya ya fue suficiente, el dice la verdad que más necesitas, dale tu aprobación cuidara bien de Rukia- _le dijo su zampaktou

-Que esperas Byakuya, estoy listo para tu próximo ataque-dijo el peli-naranja en posición de ataque

-Kurosaki, ya fue suficiente, has tenido mi aprobación permitiré tu relación con Rukia si es que ella te corresponde, por cierto donde te le declararas-

-En los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, espero que no te moleste Byakuya -

-Solo te advierto, donde ella salga lastimada terminare lo que estuve a punto de finalizar hace unos momentos- dijo antes de marcharse

-Ichigo sabes a veces Kuchiki se comporta como un verdadero hermano- dijo Shunsui

-Recuerda, cuando te recuperes tendremos que luchar- dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa para después marcharse

-Capitán Kyoraku sabes que sigue ahora- dijo un agotado pero feliz Ichigo

-Si, pero ven vamos con Ukitake para que sane tus heridas no podemos dejar que te vean- dijo ayudando al peli-naranja a caminar hacia el décimo tercer escuadrón con cautela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus rewiews, me alegra que les este gustando y gracias por darme el nombre de la zampaktou de Rukia. Además tomare el consejo de.. aunque me queme la cabeza haré el fic más completo pero no tanto al grado que pudiera volverse tedioso leerlo por cierto a veces no pondré el nombre de las personas que amablemente me dejaron su opinión por que no escribo el la misma computadora que en la que los subo por que: fácil la compu donde los escribo es sinceramente un dinosaurio así que el Internet ni pienso en conectarla me tardaría un día completo en subir los capítulos ahora si**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-san**

**Cap 4: Preparar la sorpresa**

Un rato mas tarde de estarse moviendo tal fugitivos, con la ayuda del shumpo evitando que alguien viera el delicado rastro de sangre que dejaba Ichigo por fin habían llegado al décimo tercer escuadrón. Entraron "delicadamente" a la habitación de Ukitake haciendo que este por poco y los partiera a la mitad con soygo no kotowari

-¿Shunsui, Ichigo por que están sangrando y por que entraron así a mi habitación?- dijo aún sorprendido Ukitake mientras ayudaba a entrar a los otros dos

-Ukitake, amigo me alegra que seas de reflejos rápidos pero por poco nos matas que bien que te diste cuenta que éramos nosotros o todo el plan habría fallado. Así por cierto Ichigo necesita atención médica urgente y yo algo que comer- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba algo de fruta de la habitación de su amigo, dejando en el piso a un Ichigo medio moribundo y a un ahora preocupadísimo Ukitake

-¡¿Pero que le sucedió Kyoraku responde?!- dijo mientras sacudía al otro capitán

-Peleo con Kuchiki, por cierto no crees que deberíamos darle atención médica- respondió mientras veía a la fresa desangrarse lentamente en medio de la habitación

Momentos más tarde después que Ukitake le dio un buen sape a Shunsui los dos se encontraban sanándolo usando las técnicas que normalmente se utilizarían en el cuarto escuadrón

-¿Cuánto falta Ukitake?- dijo mientras veía que las heridas de Ichigo se cerraban lentamente

-Unos minutos más si que Byakuya-kun lo dejo mal herido, además ¿por que estaban peleando?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras veía a su amigo

-Ichigo se quiere declarar a Rukia-san entonces elaboro un plan y una parte era pedirle permiso a Byakuya para salir con ella- respondió con una sonrisa

-Vaya y si le dio el permiso-

-Claro que no viste la sonrisa que traía antes que nos causaras un infarto de tercer grado- respondió con una mirada acusadora

-Por cierto tú donde pintas en este plan si eres pésimo guardando secretos que no sean tuyos, míos o de nanao- dijo para ver que las heridas de Ichigo ya se terminaban de sanar y observar que Shunsui se ponía nervioso

-Bueno su hollow hichigo encontró una de mis cartas de amor para mi nanao-chan- dijo con la cabeza baja esperando un: te lo dije de Ukitake

-Sabes lo que seguiría pero mejor lo guardo para después- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cambiaba su haori que estaba lleno de sangre

-Oye que hora es- pregunto Shunsui mientras recordaba que el peli naranja le dijo que tendrían que llegar a las tres al escuadrón de Hitsugaya

-Dos y media por cierto que explicación daré por tanta sangre- respondió mientras observaba el gran manchon de Ichigo en el piso

-No lo se podrías decir que tuviste un pequeño percance mientras practicabas conmigo- dijo para después recargarse en la pared

-¿Entrenando en mi habitación? Y no en otro lugar- dijo Ukitake para verlo con una cara de enserio deberías dejar el sake

-Bueno entonces hay que limpiar donde esta el jabón especial- bufo Shunsui mientras tomaba un balde de agua

-Aquí esta, primero hay que acomodar a Ichigo no crees-

-Cierto, de donde sacas ese jabón no he encontrado otro que quite las manchas como ese- dijo Shunsui mientras acomodaban a Ichigo en un sofá que tenia el capitán peliblanco

-No es cualquier jabón es uno especial del doceavo escuadrón- respondió mientras esparcía un poco del jabón en la mancha de sangre

-Ahora a limpiar- bufo Shunsui junto a Ukitake

Mientras el dúo limpiaba el desastre de Ichigo y el yacía inconciente hasta en su mundo interno…

-Ichigo despierta ya se donde esta el viejo Zangetzu- le decía hichigo

-….- nada ocurría seguía Ichigo inconciente

-Bueno ya lo convencí el se declarara a sode no shirayuki solo si tu te declaras a Rukia y le ayudamos también-dijo mientras cargaba al peli naranja e iba con zangetzu

-¿Sigue inconciente?- preguntaba zangetzu mientras veía llegar al hollow

-Si esta de bello durmiente puedes traer un balde de agua- respondió hichigo para ver cono zangetzu regresaba despues con un balde de agua y mojaban a Ichigo

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- grito Ichigo al sentir el agua

-Vaya apenas despiertas, por cierto el viejo acepto pero si le ayudamos- dijo hichigo con una sonrisa

-¿Ayudarle con que?- pregunto el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba

-Senbonzakura- respondieron al mismo tiempo Zangetzu y hichigo

-Otra vez tendré que conversar con Byakuya ¿Por qué no lo hicieron mientras combatía con el?-

-Hichigo me convencía de declararme también- dijo zangetzu con un ligero sonrojo de pensar como reaccionaria su amiga

-Bueno mi rey ya vete que se te hace tarde y tengo mucho que planear con el viejo- dijo hichigo antes de que la fresa-kun regresara a su estado conciente

-Ichigo se nos hace tarde ¿vienes Ukitake?- pregunto Shunsui mientras veía levantarse al pelinaranja


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño problema mi copmu la tuve que resetar y pense en escribir todo de nuevo, pero guerde el capitulo antes de eso en ese caso...**

**Tururu tururu el último capitulo ya esta *lanza confeti por todos lados* espero que lo disfruten **

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Kubo-kun o más conocido el troll tite**

**Cap 5: La declaración; todo o nada**

Al día siguiente….

-Despierta, bello durmiente- dijo Shunsui mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja que dormía placidamente en su sofá favorito

-¡Rukia!- exclamo de pronto Ichigo para golpearse con la cabeza del capitán

-Veo que no pudo dormir bien Ichigo-san, que le preocupa- dijo Shunsui mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Nada, solo soñé que ya iba a declararme, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí- respondió Ichigo mientras se disponía a marcharse

-Ichigo-san son apenas las cinco, gusta desayunar conmigo- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Entonces… ¡Me levanto a las cinco y evito que me le declarara a Rukia en un sueño por desayunar!- exclamo Ichigo con una pequeña venita palpitante

-Hoy habrá chocolate caliente y waffles, pensé que le gustaría desayunar eso- respondió Shunsui mientras se encogía de hombros y después se marchaba de la oficina

-¡Espéreme voy a desayunar!- dijo el pelinaranja mientras seguía al capitán

-No cambia- dijeron Hichigo y Zangentzu al mismo tiempo

Mientras desayunaban el equipo prepara sorpresa 3000 alistaba todo

-En serio tan temprano tenemos que hacer esto- bufo Matsumoto mientras colocaban cámaras escondidas en varios puntos estratégicos. La declaración de la fresa iba a ser televisada al primer escuadrón, a la casa Kurosaki y al auditorio improvisado en el décimo tercer escuadrón

-Matsumoto tu vendiste entradas, ahora acepta las consecuencias- dijo Toshiro mientras acomodaba otras cámaras

-Va a ser el evento más importante del año taicho- replico la teniente

-Ran-chan ¿no sabes donde están los arreglos para el jardín Kuchiki?- pregunto Momo mientras pasaba con un equipo de sonido cargado por varios shinigamis para el video

-Creo que están en… no me acuerdo- respondió con una gotita

-En la oficina Matsumoto- respondió Toshiro

-Gracias Shiro- dijo Momo mientras se dirigía hacia la décima división

-No cambia, solo espero Matsumoto que estés lista para TODO el papeleo por un mes por hacer que Kenpachi me persiguiera- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Taicho!-

Dos horas más tarde ya estaba todo listo, las cámaras funcionaban a la perfección el primer escuadrón se llenaría de los capitanes y tenientes listos para ver la fresa-declaración a excepción del Kuchiki que estaría actuando normal para el plan

El jardín trasero esteba bellamente adornado con pequeños detalles azules en los arbustos, había una gran tarima con varios instrumentos por aquí, una mesa en el centro con un mantel blanco y un hermoso arreglo de rosas por allá.

-¡Que todavía falta!- exclamo Matsumoto mientras observaba el jardín delantero

-Si, todavía faltan los faroles y mis galletas del embajador de las algas teniente Rangiku- respondió Byakuya mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-Como diga Kuchiki taicho- bufo la teniente mientras se marchaba

-_Sabes lo que sigue Byakuya-sama- _dijo Senbonzakura

-Ni lo digas, además tienen que pasar tres horas- respondió Byakuya

-_Por lo menos mi cuñado será más educado que el tuyo y no trataremos de matarnos por el embajador de las algas- _comento burlonamente el espíritu

-No empezare a discutir-

-Nii-sama ¿A quien le hablas?- pregunto extrañada la ojivioleta

-Olvídalo, ya te alistaste para ir a la décimo tercera división- dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba

-Claro nii-sama, nos vemos luego- dijo la petit mientras salía hacia su escuadrón

-_Crecen tan rápido-_

-Esta vez concuerdo contigo senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya antes de partir con un shumpo

Una hora paso normal para Rukia, papeleo por aquí y por allá, las medicinas de su capitán, también una que otra interrupción de Renji pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero a diferencia de ella Ichigo estaba bastante ocupado, había tenido que arreglar varias fotografías al menos tres veces seguidas por que no se decidía el orden de la que sería la comida después de su declaración

-Mierda no encuentro el orden perfecto- dijo Ichigo mientras aventaba cientos de papeles

-No seria mejor combinar la crema de nuez con un plato fuerte- dijo Shunsui mientras veía fotografías de los posibles platillos

-No lo se, esto es tan estresante- dijo Ichigo mientras se tiraba al piso del octavo escuadrón

-Por que no prueba esta combinación- dijo una voz mientras dejaba unas fotografías a lado del pelinaranja

-Es perfecto gracias, ¿Kenpachi?- dijo extrañado el pelinaranja al ver la sonrisa del capitán de la onceava división

-Mejor agradece que no voy a poder pelear contigo antes de tu declaración- respondió mientras se sentaba

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Shunsui y la fresa curiosos

-Tengo mis motivos-

-Ichi-san Byakushi te va a vigilar quieres que se vaya antes o a media declaración- dijo Yachiru mientras salía del hombro del capitán

-Antes de que le declare a Rukia que la amo- respondió con una sonrisa

-Ichigo-san es malvado, vamos por su traje que necesita una buena planchadita- dijo con una sonrisa Shunsui mientras señalaba al traje todo arrugado por que Ichigo lo utilizo como almohada

-Recuérdalo Ichigo no te salvas de nuestra batalla- dijo Kenpachi mientras se marchaba

-Ichi-san, suerte- dijo Yachiru con un pulgar arriba

**Tiempo restante: media hora**

-Ya esta mi traje- pregunto Ichigo al encargado de la tintorería había esperado todo el tiempo por su traje mientras que el capitán que lo ayudaba se fue a supervisar como iba todo

-Solo espere cinco minutos más- respondió el encargado

-Ahhhh no puede ser que me parte un hollow- bufo Ichigo mientras se iba a sentar

-Aún no te alistas para ayudarme_- _le dijo zangentzu a Hichigo

-Viejo, este traje no cierra- replico el hollow con esfuerzo

-Pero sigue comiendo pasteles ¿no?- dijo burlonamente la zampaktou

-Pero solo fue una rebanada-

-Caíste tiene una pinza- respondió zangentzu mientras le quitaba las pinzas al traje y Hichigo podía colocárselo bien

-Ufff, no te hago nada por que hoy es tu día y el del rey- dijo Hichigo con una pequeña venita palpitante

**Tiempo restante: 20 minutos**

-Ya están los platillos- dijo Toshiro en la cocina de la mansión Kuchiki, habían conseguido el permiso entre todos tal vez había sido la mirada amenazante de Momo o quizás la death note de Nanao convenció al Kuchiki de dejar hacerles varias modificaciones a la mansión. Solo el lo sabia, se había negado a declarar que fue

-No, faltan las nueces taicho- respondió Hanatarou mientras picaba fruta

-Rayos, quien era el encargado de las nueces- exclamo Hitsugaya molesto

-Chibi-kun ya traje las nueces- dijo Yachiru mientras entraba por la ventana y aterrizaba encima del capitán

-Arigatou Kusajishi fukutaichiou- dijo Hanatarou mientras tomaba la bolsa de nueces

-Y donde esta Ichi-san, se supone que llegaría antes que yo- dijo Yachiru mientras se levantaba del capitán y trataba de tomar alguno de los platillos

-No te comas eso Yachiru, toma estos dulces- dijo Hitsugaya mientras sacaba una bolsa de dulces

**Tiempo restante: Cinco minutos**

-Entonces aún no llega Ichigo, tendré que distraer a Rukia- dijo Renji mientras cortaba la llamada

-_Apúrate Renji ahí va Rukia- _dijo Zabimaru

-Rayos… Rukia vamos ven, hay un nuevo juego que quiero comprar- dijo Renji mientras salía corriendo de su escuadrón

-Lo siento Renji, pero hoy nii-sama me dijo que tengo que llegar puntualmente- respondió Rukia mientras pasaba de largo

-Entonces te acompaño, tengo que arreglar un papel con Byakuya taicho- dijo Renji antes de caminar junto a la petit

POV de Rukia

Nadie sabe esto, pero extraño a mi fresa. Esperen desde cuando es MI FRESA no puede ser no lo he visto en aproximadamente una semana y tres días y ya lo llamo mi fresa a mi Ichi

Ahí va de nuevo, no me gusta Ichigo ya me lo repetí miles de veces. No seria malo que me gustara o ¿si?

Pero nii-sama lo mataría sin dudarlo, aggg llegare a dormir una siesta, si es que no mato a Renji primero, si sigue así va a hacer que me parta la mandarina

-Ya déjame piña- le grite era la tercera vez que me pone el pie

-No te he hecho nada- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Mejor lo dejo así no quiero hacer nada, estos días han sido pesados, debo de practicar como llenar más rápido el ichi-papeleo. ¿Ichi-papeleo? Al parecer extraño más a mi amor que nada. Me estoy volviendo loca definitivamente, no amo a Ichigo definitivamente lo amo

-Rukia, ya llegamos despierta de tu mundo- dijo Renji mientras pasaba una mano frente a su amiga para que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Gracias, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras su amigo se alejaba

-Olvide el papel que necesitaba – respondió Renji mientras se tropezaba con un shinigami

-Hay Renji sal de tu mundo- dijo Rukia antes de entrar, pero antes que pudiera saludar a su hermano alguien le vendo los ojos y con un shumpo la llevo al patio trasero

-¡Que pasa!- exclamo la petit al sentir como alguien la cargaba, sintió un aroma conocido eran rosas, pero en la sociedad de almas no había ninguna con ese aroma

-Solo quiero que escuches lo siguiente-

Cuando Rukia escucho esa voz no supo reaccionar esa voz, no podía ser el. Debía ser otra broma de Renji

-Te quitare las vendas, pero no abras los ojos ¿lo prometes?- dijo Ichigo mientras desataba la venda y Rukia permanecía con los ojos cerrados

-_Por que hago todo esto no puede ser- _dijo mentalmente la petit

**En el mundo interior de Rukia**

-Buenos días nii-sama- dijo sode no shirayuki mientras divisaba a la distancia a su hermano que llegaba junto a algunos pétalos de cerezo

-Hola, buenos días hermana- respondió senbonzakura

-Qué bien que me visitas hoy- dijo Sode con una ligera sonrisa

-Lo extrañas verdad- soltó de repente su hermano al ver como nevaba ligeramente

-Si, y mucho- respondió con la cabeza baja

-Recuerda, que las cosas más fabulosas pueden pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo senbonzakura mientras con una mano le cubría los ojos.

-Siempre te gusta hacerme eso nii-sama- respondió para quitarse la mano de su hermano, y después ver a zangentzu vestido elegantemente con un ramo de rosas de hielo

-Te extrañe Sode- dijo zangentzu sonrojado mientras le extendía las flores

-Zangentzu… como- no pudo terminar de decir por que fue abrazada por el

-Yo… tú….este-

-El viejo te ama- exclamo Hichigo con una sonrisa burlona mientras llegaba

-¡Hichigo!- exclamo zangentzu más sonrojado mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante

-Yo también te amo zangentzu- dijo Sode mientras lo abrazaba y escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Para después recordar que ahí estaba su hermano

-No te preocupes el ya lo sabe- le susurro zangentzu para tranquilizarla

-Cuídala bien- dijo senbonzakura antes de marcharse

-¡Viejo apúrate que se nos hace tarde!- dijo Hichigo burlonamente aunque en realidad tenia frío

-Me pregunto como estará Rukia- dijo Sode sin dejar de abrazar a zangentzu

-Espero que bien- dijo zangentzu

**Mientras tanto…**

-Rukia yo he venido hasta aquí para decir que yo te quiero- dijo Ichigo mientras agachaba la cabeza sonrojado. Pero Rukia no dijo nada, lo que hizo que el se preocupara de ser rechazado

-Bya-kun adivina que tengo aquí- dijo Yachiru con un peluche de colección del embajador de las algas aunque no le gustaba el diseño

-Suelta eso Yachiru- dijo Byakuya con el seño fruncido

-Si lo quieres atrápame- dijo la pequeña para salir corriendo y fuera perseguida por el noble

-Te atrape entrégamelo- dijo Byakuya mientras la tomaba del hombro había sido más fácil que la vez pasada

-Yo no lo tengo byakushi- dijo con una sonrisa

-Byakuya-kun, esto es suyo- dijo Shunsui antes de partir con un shumpo

-Como hiciste eso- dijo Byakuya antes de salir en busca del capitán de la octava división

Habían pasado dos minutos sin que Rukia mencionara palabra alguna, solo permanecía en un silencio absoluto

-Rukia, por que no dices nada- comento Ichigo un poco triste, pero solo vio una pequeña lagrima recorrer el rostro de su amada

-Ichigo… Yo no puedo quererte-

-Entiendo- dijo el pelinaranja con una punzada en el corazón

-Por que te amo…- dijo Rukia para después tratar de correr. Pero fue detenida con un abrazo del pelinaranja

-No me dejaste terminar… yo te quiero, pero de manera distinta a la que crees Rukia- dijo Ichigo mientras con una mano levantaba su rostro y limpiaba las lagrimas de ella

-A que te refieres Ichigo- dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo la abrazaba y comenzaba a cantar la canción

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda  
**Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas**

**deambulo por esta repetición,**

**es la única respuesta que tengo,**

**aunque me da miedo acabar herido.**

**Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.**

Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu  
dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara

**¿Me quieres? o ¿no me quieres?**

**me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo**

**no importa cuanto desee estar contigo,**

**hay muchas cosas en este mundo**

**que no pueden cambiarse, ¿verdad?**

**cierto, y porque el solo hecho de quererte**

**es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar**.

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da  
**Durante miles de noches quise contártelo.**

**¡hay algo que debo contarte!**

**quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas**

**deambulo por esta repetición,**

**es la única respuesta que tengo,**

**aunque me da miedo acabar herido.**

**Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.**

Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya  
ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to

Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na  
me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to  
shite ita

**Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras,**

**pero le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.**

**la alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo,**

**no puede expresarse con palabras,**

**¡solo podemos sonreír... por eso,**

**cantamos Do-Re-Mi entre los vivos colores del otoño.**

**volviendo nuestra espalda al invierno, con el rayo de sol**

**que emana entre los árboles de primavera**

**para proteger a alguien que acaba de renacer.**

**cuando miraba el camino recorrido y el que se aproximaba,**

**mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía.**

**¡quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenia miedo de no poder ser sincero!**

**no quería saber que no me querías,**

**y vivir solo el resto de mis días...**

**aquel día seguí amándote sin acabar herido.**

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte  
kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte  
tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

**Durante miles de noches quise contártelo.**

**¡hay algo que debo contarte!**

**quiero q me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas**

**deambulo por esta repetición,**

**es la única respuesta que tengo,**

**aunque me da miedo acabar herido.**

**Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo.**

**Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos,**

**puedo decir "TE QUIERO" a la persona que amo.**

**es la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo...**

**Encontraste en mi una soledad que se convirtio en un niño **

**"esta bien llorar" **

**Empezaba a creer que podía contenerme **

**Aunque estaba triste me negaba a llorar **

**Y siempre quise poder hacerlo **

**Lo que tengas en tu corazón, no lo cubras **

**Por que quiero reír para ti con toda mi fuerza**

-Ahora entiendes Rukia, recuerdas todas esas veces que te dije te quiero- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras Rukia lo abrazaba

-Si- respondió para que los dos se unieran en un tierno beso para que en toda la sociedad de almas se escuchara un gran "**AWWWW"** y en la casa Kurosaki Isshin Kurosaki corriera al gran póster de Massaki 4 ever gritando **–Vamos a ser abuelos querida-**

-Te amo Rukia, te gustaría ser mi novia- dijo Ichigo

-Claro que si- respondió contenta la petit

-Ichigo, recuerdas nuestra batalla pendiente- dijo Kenpachi que salio de repente con un ataque que el pelinaranja apenas pudo detener

-Suerte Ichigo- dijo Zangentzu junto a Sode no shirayuki y Hichigo

-¿Cómo pudieron salir?- pregunto Rukia mientras Ichigo trataba de no morir

-Hichigo- respondieron los espíritus al mismo tiempo

-Al parecer voy a tener que ayudar a mi rey, ahí me cuentan como estuvo la comida- dijo Hichigo antes de desvanecerse y hacer que el pelinaranja solamente pudiera usar sus poderes de hollow

-Pobre Ichigo-kun- dijo Sode con una gotita en la cabeza

-Mi fresa estará bien, vamos a comer- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa para que la comida de dos según Ichigo se convirtiera de tres. Solamente agregaron una silla más y fueron atendidos por Toshiro el mesero obligado por su teniente y su mejor amiga

-Esto esta delicioso- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras probaban la crema

En el décimo tercer escuadrón…

-Ukitake taicho, no se supone que el capitán se encargaría de mantener lejos a Kenpachi taicho- dijo Nanao mientras veían la emisión en vivo de ahora la pelea de la fresa

-Tienes razón donde estará- dijo el peliblanco

-Bya-kun que no lo encuentras aún- dijo Yachiru en un campo lleno de flores de todos colores

-No, donde se habrá escondido- respondió Byakuya llevaba varios minutos buscando al capitán de florida bata que se escondió para no entregar a su afelpado prisionero

-¿Cuanto cree que tarde Yachiru-san?- dijo Shunsui mientras estaba recostado boca abajo en las flores cercanas a la pequeña

-No lo se ni se ha fijado que esa cosa esta a cinco metros de el en todo ese musgo verde- respondió Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al embajador de las algas

**Tal vez no haya sido como lo esperaban, pero espero que les hay gustado dejen sus rewiews**


End file.
